gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
WMS-03 Maganac
The WMS-03 Maganac is an Arabic mass produced ground mobile suit. It was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed for desert use, the Maganac and its variants feature sand-proof joints and armor. Supporting the Sandrock, they boast formidable versatility, and some Maganacs even received customized upgrades. Armaments ;*Shield :A long shield. The forearm requires a specialized hardpoint on which the shield is mounted. ;*Beam Rifle :Standard beam equipment. Shines in mid-range combat, and has superior rapid fire abilities. ;*Heat Tomahawk :A battery powered tomahawk that is superheated, and melts through enemy armor. ;*Large rifle :A powerful rifle. What it fires is unknown. ;*Beam Saber :Found mounted on the backpack of the Maganac Large Rifle Type. ;*Shell Firing Rifle :Equipped instead of the left hand in the Maganac Rifle Type. History Manufactured by the Maganac Corps., the WMS-03 Maganac was easily customized to see to the many needs it had to serve, be it combat or labor. Despite the expansion of the Earth Alliance's spheres of influence and military strength, some pockets of people in the Earth Sphere continued to resist despite the overwhelming odds. One of these groups was the Maganac Corpsa band of Arabic freedom fighters operating primarily out of the Middle East region of Earth. They built their own frontline mobile suit, the WMS-03 Maganac, and it proved itself to be slightly more formidable than OZ's mainstay unit, the OZ-06MS Leo, in terms of fighting ability and firepower (as well as due to the more disciplined skills of the Maganac pilots). The Maganac Corps would operate their Maganac units for several years, hiding from the Earth Alliance and OZ at times while resisting fiercely at others. Many of the Maganac Corps' members also customized their own Maganacs in one way or another, either cosmetically, or in the case of the Corps' squad leaders, with additional armor and weapons. Variants ;*WMS-03 Maganac Rashid Kurama Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Ahmad Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Auda Custom ;*WMS-03 Maganac Abdul Custom ;*WMS-04 Olifant ;*Maganac Rifle Type :A Maganac that is fitted with a shell firing rifle instead of a left hand. ;*Maganac Large Rifle Type :A Maganac equipped with a large rifle. It also mounts a single beam saber on the backpack. ;*"Maganac" Mobile Doll Corps :Introduced in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, when Katherine Oud Winner defects from the group. She is intercepted by Trowa, along with Heero and Duo in their Snow White and Warlock, and she attacks them with Maganac mobile dolls as she tries to escape. One Maganac mobile doll is customized with a "commander's antenna" on the head and shoulder armor. Picture Gallery Maganac 01.jpg|WMS-03 Maganac - Lineart 5645842887.png 5347MG54c4.png|Maganac Mobile Doll Corps 5344M09.png|Maganac mobile doll Commader Type M5091.jpg|1/100 - WMS-03 Maganac (EW Version) 56M78909.jpg|1/100 - WMS-03 Maganac (EW Version) 554MC50.jpg|1/100 - WMS-03 Maganac (EW Version) magcorp.jpg 321234SG4wH42.jpg|Maganacs equipped with Hovercraft System Notes & Trivia * Although Maganac rarely appeared as game unit in Super Robot Wars series, XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai often has a special attack called Maganac Attack which the Maganac corp appeared and attacked the enemy, then have Gundam Sandrock deal the finishing blow. References *http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-091.jpg External Links *WMS-03 Maganac on MAHQ.net ja:WMS-03 マグアナック